diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Mothership (Tank)
The Mothership is one of the Tanks in Diep.io, that is now only obtainable in Sandbox, due to the removal of the Mothership game mode. The player can become a Mothership in Sandbox by repeatedly pressing the \ (switch class) key until becoming the Mothership. This version of the Mothership is a much smaller variation of the one that appeared in the now-gone Mothership game mode (corresponds to its Level). In the Mothership game mode, the win condition was to destroy the enemy Mothership, centralizing the players’ tactics around attack or defense of a Mothership. During games in that mode, the Mothership was a playable entity that players took turns controlling every 5 minutes until one of the Motherships was destroyed. Design game mode.]] The Mothership is one of few Tanks that does not have a circular body, along with the Necromancer, Factory, Defender, Summoner, and Guardian. Instead, it has a hexadecagonal body (16 sides) and 16 short Drone Spawners that shoot out small AI-controlled Drones and controllable Drones at a 50/50 ratio. Historical In the Mothership game mode, the Mothership was slightly larger than the Dominator (due to its Level), and as large as the Alpha Pentagon. It was the only Level 140 (Tier 9) Tank in the game. Stats In Sandbox mode, the Mothership retains the same Stats as other Tanks do; in essence, the player upgrades it as they would any other Tank, but it doesn’t allow to copy the stats it had in the old Mothership mode, as it would take 50 upgrade points, and the player only has 33. The original had reportedly 334 points in the health parameter and 14 points in movement speed. Historical In the defunct Mothership game mode, the Mothership spawned as the Tank with all aspects maxed out except for Health Regeneration, with only one point in it. It spawned at Level 140 and could not level up further, which made farming pointless, or even counterproductive. It had exactly 7,008 health points. However, its Movement Speed was equivalent to a Booster going backward due to its Level; making it one of the slowest Tanks in the game. The Mothership’s FoV was slightly larger than a Ranger's. The Mothership’s AI Drones had a bit less Bullet Penetration than the Overlord's maxed Drones, with the same Bullet Damage, Speed (similar to a Battleship's maxed Drones), and the Reload of the Hybrid (For the each Drone). The Mothership regenerates the health at twice the speed of regular maxed Regeneration Tanks, and its Reload is about as fast as a non-upgraded Machine Gun. Technical The Mothership uses both manual and A.I. controlled Drones as its weapons. The Drones are produced by the Mothership’s spawners. A Mothership can have up to 32 Drones, but only half the Drones are controllable (Similar to the Battleship’s mechanics). The Drones for the Mothership are as fast as a maxed-out summoning Tank (Necromancer, Manager, Overlord, Overtrapper, Overseer, etc.). The right-click function works like a summoning tank but remains somewhat pointless unless against widespread targets. When a player activates Auto Spin, your Drones spin slowly in a circle around them, much like if they used Auto Spin with the Overseer or other Overseer upgrades. The current Mothership’s Drones are the smallest ones in the game. Historical In the Mothership game mode, pushing a Mothership with the Level 45 Booster, with maximum Speed and Reload, moved it by a fraction of an inch. Players could hide in the center of the giant Mothership, much like in the Dominator, but would constantly get pushed out. It was not a reliable shield method because high Bullet Penetration Bullets would still pass through and damage them. For the other players, arrows would appear on the screen pointing towards both Motherships, showing them the direction of both Motherships. The arrows would fade away if they got close enough to one of them, like how arrows to leaders work. Arena Closers always went for the surviving Mothership first. The Mothership lasted for a short time after being attacked (on average 30 seconds after the arena closed, but almost immediately died after the Arena Closers arrived), especially when the Arena Closers got Body Damage. If both of the Motherships died at the same time, the Arena Closers would attack the players. Control In the Sandbox mode, the Mothership handles much the same as a Basic Tank, and without a time limit (not considering Arena Closing). Historical In the Mothership game mode, any player in the arena could control the Mothership on their team. The first two people that joined the Mothership server gained control of the Motherships and everybody else that joined served as the “army” (regular players). Each person that was granted the role of the Mothership was allowed a time-frame of 5 minutes, and the Mothership’s control would then be switched to a different player. This continued until one of the Motherships was destroyed. This prevented people from having time to stop/stall the game (e.g. hiding in a corner) before a new player was picked who probably would not have the same idea. When the player’s time was up with the Mothership, the Mothership role became open for anyone who was currently joining a Mothership game, and the player who was previously in control would then respawn as a part of the army. If a player happened to die or enter the server, and they spawned while the Mothership player’s time was up, they would get control of the Mothership. Strategy *Strong Against: Every playable Tank individually. *Weak Against: Teams of Level 45 Tanks, Hybrid, Manager (if placed correctly). As the Mothership *In the Mothership game mode, the Mothership was the strongest Tank in the game (besides the Arena Closer and some bosses), and could defeat any Tank in a 1v1 scenario even if the opponent had maxed out Movement Speed and Reload. *Running into the rival Mothership did pulses of high damage (1/6 of max HP on average) to both Motherships, so whichever Mothership that started with more health would win. This was a fast, efficient way of ending the game, especially if the discrepancy in health between the two Motherships was relatively large. *It was a good idea for the player-controlled Mothership to try and stay near its teammates because without them it could easily be overwhelmed. Many times, players would use crowd control Tanks like the Triple Twin to keep the Mothership’s teammates far away, and then use Tanks with high DPS like the Triplet to take it down. To counteract this, Motherships should’ve protected their teammates early in the game and let them attack the enemy once they had reached a higher level. Against the Mothership *Before joining their Mothership, it was recommended for players to farm until they were about Level 30. The rest of their levels could have been farmed while being close to their Mothership. High Bullet Penetration was also recommended as there would also be a lot of enemy Bullets firing in their direction. *Classes like the Triplet, Penta Shot, Hybrid, Sprayer, and Gunner should’ve simply attacked the rival Mothership with their Bullets whilst staying very close to their Mothership. *Classes like the Stalker, Ranger, and Predator should have stayed slightly behind their Mothership, killing nearby Tanks that were not aided by the rival Mothership. *Classes with high area denial like the Octo Tank and the Triple Twin should have guarded their Mothership against enemy Drones and Tanks that were unaided by the rival Mothership. *Classes that use Drones like the Overlord or Necromancer should have attempted to kill the Tanks that were aiding and being aided by the rival Mothership. *The Booster and Fighter should have distracted enemy Tanks with its fast speed, therefore stopping enemy Tanks shooting the Mothership. *No player by themselves could achieve anything more than a tiny impact against the enemy Mothership, so teamwork was encouraged. Getting their Mothership to join the fight helped as well. *Because the Mothership’s Drones couldn’t target every player at the same time, it was possible to take it down using many Tanks. The Tri-Angle/Booster could be useful here because they could distract the enemy’s Mothership Drones as well as enemies that were targeting their Mothership’s ones. History *In early versions of the game mode, a yellow Mothership arrow would sometimes appear. **Following the yellow Mothership arrow would lead to the arrow disappearing or moving, leading to it being dubbed “Ghost Ship” by some fans. **However, it has since been patched. *On September 3rd, a smaller version of the Mothership was made playable, but only in Sandbox. *As of September 18th, the developer announced that the Mothership game mode will be recycled soon to use those servers to add a new game mode. *The Maze game mode was added on September 22nd, taking the place of the Mothership game mode. **This officially marked the removal of the Mothership game mode and the giant Motherships. Smaller Motherships remain in the Sandbox mode, which can be only upgraded up to Level 45, unlike the real one. **It is unclear whether the Mothership Tank will ever be used again outside of Sandbox. Trivia was seen once the Mothership control time was over.]] *On September 22nd, the Mothership joined the Arena Closer as the only Sandbox-exclusive playable Tanks. **This means that it is the only removed Tank that is still playable in Sandbox. *In Sandbox, The Mothership's health bar is smaller than other Tanks’ health bars. Historical Trivia *Motherships had a huge amount of Body Damage. If the two Motherships collided, both took immense damage. In such collisions, the Mothership that has taken less damage before the collision occurred would survive. *If opposing Motherships collided, sometimes they would die simultaneously, glitching the game. However, the game would state that the Blue Team won the game. **This is probably because team Blue was first in the games’ code, making the game check if the Mothership is single, testing the Blue Mothership first. *The Mothership’s HP represented the team’s score on the leaderboard. *Although the Mothership had a full Movement Speed Stats, it was visibly slow. This is perhaps due to the high level and mass of the Mothership. *Since just about anyone could be the Mothership, many inexperienced players could control it, causing a heavy loss for that team. *When a player’s control of the Mothership ended, the death screen said that they were killed by an unnamed Tank. *If a player was the first to log into a Mothership server, they controlled the Blue Mothership first. Similarly, if they were the second to log in, they got to control the Red Mothership. *If a player gained control of the Mothership, their name got changed to “Mothership”. *The Mothership was the first controllable Tank to be able to exceed Level 45. It was at level 140. **The second was The Dominator, which is level 75. *When a player was close to the Mothership, the Mothership arrow disappeared. **This applies to the leader arrow in other modes as well. *The Mothership could “twitch” uncontrollably, and when it did, it became transparent. Note that this was very rare. *Very rarely, a Tank would spawn inside the Mothership, forcing it to be stuck inside until the Mothership died, or a player lost control of the Mothership. *There was also a rare glitch where the Mothership was unable to spawn its Drones to defend itself. *The Mothership was one of the slowest Tanks in the game. *The Mothership is the only Tank to have over 33 stat points (having 50 in total) Bugs Occasionally in the early stages of the Mothership Game Mode, a yellow (neutral color) and very transparent arrow would point in a random direction. However, this arrow did not lead to a Mothership. * Sometimes, a Mothership server would have the Motherships using 3500 or even 468 as their Max Health (visible on the scoreboard), making the game easier to end as the Motherships were much more vulnerable. Bug Gallery Diep.io Mothership vs Invincible Arena Closer Why Do Motherships Only Get 468 HP? - Diep.io Yook Mothership low HP }} Gallery 2Motherships.png|Marker Arrows showing Mothership’s Location Mothership and drones.png|Mothership in Sandbox, surrounded by its Drones 10 seconds.png|When the player had only 10 seconds left, a warning would appear References Category:Diep.io